Imaginary Friends
by Faith Summers88
Summary: Children in Rochester New York seem to be killing their parents in February every four years. With no new information about Dick Roman and a phone call from one of Ben's friends, Dean and Sam uncover a mystery that goes back over a hundred years ago. R&R
1. Axel

New York, Rochester

February 15, 2012

On a safe suburban street a small boy, about eight years old wearing a white t shirt and blue jeans looks at his window into the night. He hears the cars pass, the owls hoot, and the leaves from the trees rustle. He stands completely still looking in the same direction as if he was waiting for something. The lights from the sidewalk lamps came on and still he waits.

He stands in the same place for minutes, then hours still looking out that window, still waiting. From downstairs he hears his name being called, but he doesn't respond. Whatever he's waiting for is more important.

"Kyle. Come down stairs for dinner" his mother says.

Kyle pays no attention to his mother, his focus is elsewhere. She walks towards him and stands in front of the window blocking his view. She then turns his heads to her slightly so he can focus on her. She wears a white button up shirt with a small red skirt. She has long brown hair and hazel eyes. She takes off her glasses and speaks.

"Kyle. What are you looking at?"

"I'm waiting for my friend to come. He said he would come tonight" Kyle said.

"He did and what's your friend's name?" his mother asks him.

"Axel".

"Well I'm sure Axel wouldn't mind if you came downstairs and ate dinner with us would he?"

He would. He doesn't like you and Daddy. He says bad things like you and Daddy are fighting and that you're going to leave me".

She looks at him. "Daddy and I just don't agree on certain subjects, but we will always be a family. So go wash your hands and go downstairs for dinner".

"OK".

Kyle leaves and his mother stands in his room alone. She takes a breath and looks out the window. She glances for a while, but sees nothing out of the ordinary. "It must be one of his imaginary friends" she tells herself. She bushes it off and walks out of Kyle's room, only turning back once to look out the window again from a far and turns out the light.

Dinner passes and Kyle has returned to his room, to the window. He can hear his father yelling at his mother, he can hear his mother pleading to his father, but most of all he can hear his baby sister crying. Kyle begins to cry as well. Thinking to himself we will never be a family again. A light flashes from outside that catches his eyes. He looks out the window as a portal opens. Its orange greenish color shines brightly that the whole block can see it, but only Kyle does. Out from the portal steps a small African American boy, not much older than Kyle. He wears dirty torn clothes with no shoes. He stands from across the street and looks to the window, to Kyle and smiles.

3:00 a.m.

Kyle rises from his bed and walks towards the window. The boy know as Axel that stepped from the portal still stands across the street. Kyle picks up an item and looks at the boy again. He nods his head to Kyle and smiles. Kyle walks out of his room and down the hall to his parent's room. He walks in slowly making his way to the bed. His father then wakes up from the sounds of his son and rolls over to look at him.

"Kyle" he says half asleep. "What are you doing up?"

Kyle didn't answer. He only looked down at the object that was in his hand. His father looks as well, but was too slow at reacting from what he saw. Before he knew it Kyle raised his axe cutting off his father's right hand. His father screamed in pain waking up his wife. Kyle took no notice. His face was completely blank, showing no emotion at all as he swung for his father's head.

Supernatural


	2. Phone Call

Motel

Dean sits in his motel room surfing the net on Sam's laptop. He goes through article after article searching for new information on Dick Roman and his plans. Dean hits himself in the head when he realizes that there hasn't been any new information about Dick in days. It's like Dick went into hiding. There was no information about hostile takeovers or anything. Not even a picture from the paparazzi of Dick getting out of his limo. To Dean, Dick Roman was off the grid at the moment. Sam walks through the door bag in hand and places it on the bed furthest from the door.

"Still looking at Dick?" Sam smiles.

Dean's expression was hard. "Yes Sam I'm looking at Dick, but you know I haven't had my daily dose of Dick in days. I'm Dick deprived. What I wouldn't do to get some Dick right now" he yells.

"Wow…that was really good" Sam said.

"Thank you, but it's true. There's nothing new about Dick Roman since last Wednesday. No new articles, not even pictures.

"Well he has to be out there somewhere right?" Sam asked.

"Wherever he is no one can seem to find him".

"Let me see the laptop" Sam said moving towards Dean's chair.

"Knock yourself out" Dean said getting up and falling head first into his bed.

As Sam looked for information about Dick, Dean tried to get about a minute of sleep, but his sleep was interrupted by his cellphone ringing. The phone rang and rang, but still Dean never moved.

"Dean aren't you going to get that?" Sam asked.

"Let it go to voice mail".

The ringing stopped only for a second and started to ring once again. Sam picked the phone up and looked at the caller ID.

"It says Mikey SG" Sam told Dean.

Dean rose from the bed immediately and answered the phone.

"Mikey is everything Ok? Is Ben and Lisa fine?"

"I think so" Mikey answered. "But it's me who need your help".


	3. The Case

On the Road

Sam and Dean drive at full speed on an empty highway. The muffler from the Impala can be heard from miles away. As Dean drives Sam sits in the passengers seat going over everything that Mikey could find that was related to the case.

"OK so there has been some reports of children murdering their families as along as 150 years ago all in Rochester.

"Seems like a stupid place to raise a kid. Unless you want to die" Dean said.

"I know right. Ok it happens every four years on the same days as February 29th. So whatever day the 29th lands on, three weeks prior kids go all Lizzie Borden on their parents".

"Four years. That's the leap year I know".

"What I don't get is.."

"Wow" Dean says.

"What?" Sam asked.

"I was just thinking that every February 29th someone dies. Sure if no one went to the Docs house on his birthday and stayed pass midnight it would be good, but kids killing their families, well we can't control that".

"I get what you're saying. Someone dies every February 29th and we didn't know anything about it. Well the 29th lands on a Wednesday so we have two weeks to stop it".

"And we will cause we always ask ourselves. WWOD?"

"WWOD. What's that?" Sam asks.

"What Would Obama Do".

Sam laughed. "You know it pretty amazing of how much information this Mikey dude could give us in such short notice".

"No Sam Mikey isn't a dude. He's a powerhouse, danger seeking, future hunter, super genius trapped in a fourteen year olds body".

"He's fourteen?"

"He doesn't look it. When I first met him I though he was between the ages of eighteen to twenty two. I raised hell when Ben introduced me to him".

"Raised hell. Why?" Sam asked.

"He is Ben's best friend and they only see each other when Mikey comes to town cause his parents travel a lot. The point is I raised hell cause when I would see them together I thought…"

"You though what?"

"I reacted as any step fatherish thingy would… I freaked".

"You freaked….why?" Sam asked.

"You'll see" Dean said smiling.


	4. Mikey

New York, Rochester

Bar parking lot

"He gave us this address. Don't we have laws against children under age going to places like this?" Dean asks Sam.

"Hey laws were meant to be broken. We have or ways and I guess he has his".

"Yeah he has ways all right. Just be glad he picked this bar" Dean said.

Sam looked at Dean with a weird expression as they entered the bar. Once they were inside Dean scanned the room looking for the one called Mikey. He found the fourteen year old sitting on a bar stool at the bar. For a fourteen year old Mikey was almost as tall as Sam and just a little smaller than Dean when it came to physic. He wore a tight blue shirt with black skinny jeans. He had a drink in his hand and a blond woman on his lap that he was making out with. Dean smiled and walked towards Mikey.

"Isn't there laws forbidding this whole event?" Dean asked.

"There are, but who obeys them anyway" Mikey said to Dean. "Ok funs over" he said to the blond.

She got off of him and handed him her number.

"Stop by my house around 11" she said.

Mikey winked at her so Dean took the number from his hands and tore it up.

"Sorry there blonde. He'll be in bed by that time" Dean said.

"Thanks Dad. If I knew you would ruin my fun I wouldn't have called you".

"Right cause your kind of fun is harmless. If it wasn't for me you and Ben would still be in jail. Ben is a minor so".

"I'm a minor too" Mikey said so only Dean and Sam could hear.

"Yeah, but they thought you were an adult. You freakish childman".

"Well if it wasn't for me you would be dead" Mickey yelled.

There was a brief moment of silence. Dean and Mikey stared into each others eyes. A starring contest that no one would win. That moment passed and they laughed it off. Sam didn't know what was happening, he just stood there confused.

"So how are they?" Dean asked.

"Good. I see them once and a while, but most of our talks are through Skype. It's just…when I mentioned you to Ben he didn't seem to know who you were. I even showed him some pictures of you, but still nothing".

"It's a long story…wait you have pictures of me?"

Mikey smiled as Sam cleared his throat.

"You know I do exist right" Sam said firmly.

"Right Mikey this is my younger brother Sam".

"Whoa. This is your brother? The word how enters my brain. In the words of my older brother and you Dean should feel the same way. How is my younger brother taller and much hotter than I am? I added the hotter part".

Dean smiled and Sam looked flustered.

"Did he just call me hot?" Sam asked Dean.

"Yes….Yes he did".


	5. The Diner

The three of them left the bar and stopped at a local diner. As Dean stuffed him face with a double bacon cheese burger, Mikey presented both Sam and Dean new information regarding the case.

"I've gone through the information non stop and found two things that even I didn't understand".

"What did you find? Sam asked.

"You didn't do any research yourself?" Mikey asked. "I was hoping you could confirm my theory with your own".

"We only went on the information you gave us" Dean said with his mouth full. "You called and gave, so we came".

"Aahh you didn't have to rush here just for little old me without your own theory's first. You could have gotten killed again" Mikey said smiling.

"What did you find kid" Dean said wiping his mouth.

"Fine. As you know from what I sent you is that the killings go back over 150 years ago every four years. What I found out was that about 34 years ago they stopped.

"They stopped?" Sam asked.

"Yeah in 1978 til 2012 no children killed their families in February on the leap year. But in 1974 bodies were dropping like dominos".

"That's strange" Dean said. "If it was a demon I think 34 years out of the game would have killed it".

"Ghost then. I mean 150 years ago could be a ghost" Sam stated.

"Maybe".

"I don't think it's a ghost or demon" Mikey said. I mean they both could be related, one or the other, but I think it's more to it".

"Why do you think that? Sam asked.

"I've crunched the numbers and gone through everything in my lab, and I'm 98% that it's a curse".

"A curse, why?" Dean asked.

"Because prior to the 34 years it took a vacation, the killing happened every week on the same day the 29th would land on".

"So?"

"So it didn't start on the 1st of the month which was a Wednesday. It stated on the 8th.

"So if it was a curse then something had to happen to stop it for 34 years" Sam said.

"Yeah something sealed it, but didn't break it. That means something happened from the 1st of February to the 8th to make the kids all psycho again" Dean said.

Mikey head was down. He wasn't responding to any of Sam and Dean's theories. Dean kept talking, but Mikey paid no attention. He drowned him out and thought to himself. Sam noticed Mikey's absents and tried to snap him out of it.

"Mikey" he said. "You ok?"

"Yeah".

"You're not going all axe happy on us?" Dean asked. "It's not even Wednesday and your mom isn't here and..".

"No it's not that".

"Well let's get one thing straight or in your case half straight. I am not your father" Dean said in a Dark Vader voice. "If anything it would be Big Foot over here" he said looking at Sam.

"Not cool dude".

Mikey recovered and looked to Dean.

"And here I had the perfect plan to kill you and you're telling me I can't use it. You are acting like a Dad" Mikey said laughing. "I'm glad you became the father figure for Ben. You were even there for me when I lost my Dad".

"Hey I did what I could".

"Thanks. Beside I really do have a plan to kill you, but I have about 300 ways to kill my step father and I don't need anything out there to control me to do it".

"Now what did I say about attempting to kill anyone" Dean said. " I said…

"Guys children, dead families ring any bells. You can have your father crazy son reunion time later" Sam yelled gaining everyone in the diner attention.

People looked towards them, but acted like nothing happened. The three lowered their voices, but continued to talk.

"So what was the other thing you found out?" Sam asked.

"The other strange thing was. I'm 99% sure that every family that was murdered through the 150 years were white".

"White families. Why were they scared Jackie Chan's family would fight back" Dean said.

"Why do you say that?" Sam asked.

"Did you read anything in the articles about any other races?" Mikey asked.

"No. They all said Caucasian families".

"They also said that there were no survivors. That even the child killed themselves".

"So?" Dean said.

"So the family that was killed two days ago on the 15th had two survivors. The family was white and so was the killer, but….the child and the baby sister lived".

"They lived? Why?" Sam asked.

"My theory is that this curse has something to do with slavery because yes the killer was white, but the baby girl was black…They were my cousins" Mikey said looking out the window.

"The latest victims were you family? I'm sorry" Sam said.

"It's ok, but yeah they were. My baby cousin was only adopted six months ago. We came here to visit them. I saw her for the first time Monday and I couldn't put her down. Now here mom and dad are gone, and I'm afraid she is going to be put back in the system again".

"Mikey sorry for the psycho kid comment earlier" Dean said apologetic.

"It's ok. He was acting kind of weird anyway. I should have picked up on it when I saw him".

"You couldn't have known" Sam said.

"Shouldn't I after helping Dean kill that Zinadar? I should have been able to spot something supernatural was going on with him" Mikey said crying a little.

"Yeah I should have known you and Ben wouldn't listen. Thank God you have perfect aim with a bow or I would have gotten shoot in the eye" Dean laughed.

Mikey laughed as well. "Chick flic aside you're right. My cousin did go psycho and that's why our first stop is Utica, New York to see him" Mikey said taking Dean's burger and finishing it off.


	6. I Think He Likes You

**Faith: Did everyone see today's episode? It could have gone better. I would have changed some parts. I'm very interested if the writers are going to push the Bobby Ghost thing. I think that would be a good episode and bring Castiel back, and hell did they ever find God? I know we're done with angels for the moment, but I would like to know who God was. My mind goes back to Chuck on the season finale when I thought it was the last episode ever. Well we will see. Who's exited for the clown? Ok one more til Monday I have to think about some things first.**

February 18, 2012

Motel room

6:00 a.m.

Today's plan was to drive to Utica, New York to visit Mikey's cousin Kyle who is there for psychological therapy. A 2 and a half drive still awaited them. Sam and Dean prepared for the day's journey in their own way. Sam prepared with waking up early and taking a shower, while Dean prepared by sleeping. Dean heard a loud knock on the door waking him up a little.

"It's open" he yelled half asleep.

Mikey walks through the door food and coffee in hand.

"Yes, leave the door open so anyone can come in and kill you both" he said smartly.

"Hey I'm always prepared" Dean said pulling out a knife from underneath his pillow.

"A knife underneath the pillow. Kinky now wake up Sleeping Beauty and drink some coffee".

Dean took the coffee from Mikey and began drinking.

"What are you doing here?" Dean asked.

"Where going to Utica are we not?"

"Are we not really, do you have to talk like that?"

"Well I'm skipping school to do this and you know how I feel about that, so yes" Mikey answered.

"Your mom know your doing this?"

"No. But I did tell her that you were in town. She was kind a mad that you didn't come over. I'm sure she would have offered you and Sam a bed".

"I thought I'll past on the whole sleep over party. Didn't want to do any nails, talk about boys or my feelings".

"What about a pillow fight?"

"A pillow fight would be doable" Dean laughed. "Besides the last time a slept near you I woke up with your foot in my mouth".

"It's not my fault that you have a foot fetish" Mikey laughed.

"I would throw this coffee in your face, but it's not nearly scalding enough" Dean said with a grateful smile.

"Yeah, yeah so where's?"

Sam walked out of the bathroom wearing nothing but a towel. His body was hard and beautiful. Perfect abs and a rock hard chest. He shook his hair free of the drops of water that remained and you could only imagine how hot he must have looked in slow motion.

"Looking good Sam" Mikey said starring at him. "Feel free to drop the towel anytime soon.

"Mikey" Sam said grabbing his clothes and returning to the bathroom.

"I think he likes you" Dean said with a grin on his face.

"You're an ass" Mikey said.


	7. Children

Highway

The three race to Utica New York. Sam sits in the passenger's seat while Dean drives and Mikey sits in the back. At least an hour has pasted while driving and Dean hasn't stop singing since. He sings to The Eagles Hotel California off key driving both Sam and Mikey insane.

"Is this what you have to go through everyday?" Mikey asked Sam loudly.

"Pretty much" he answered.

"Come on Sammy. Sing with me" Dean said moving his head to the song.

"You know I hate that song" Sam said to Dean.

"Yeah I'm with Sam" Mikey agreed. "There's a hidden saying that must be true at the end. You can checkout anytime you like, but you can never leave. It's a hotel so ghost must be haunting it. Holding there guest souls hostage".

"It's just a song" Dean said.

"Who cares" Sam said reaching for the stereo.

Dean slapped his hand just before he had a chance to change it. Sam paused and reached for it again. Dean slapped quickly and looked into Sam's eyes daring him to try again. Sam reached with two hands, while Dean only had one with the other on the wheel. A slap fest for the station.

"You guys are children" Mikey said slamming his head against the window.

Sam won and the station was changed to Mandy a Barry Manilow song.

"Really Sam. Really" Dean yelled.

Sam said nothing to Dean. He only sung along to the words of Mandy.

"Fine I got the next song" said Dean. "Mikey give me your IPod".

Mikey handed his IPod to Dean.

"Let's see how you like the next song Sammy. It's a song you've heard over and over again.

Sam looked to Dean as he smiled and started to sing louder. Mandy ended and Dean could only laugh.

"A blast from waking up day after day pasts" he said.

Dean hit the play button and Asia Heat of the Moment played.

"You didn't Dean" Sam said.

"O but I did. Revenge is sweet. Heat of the Moment" he sung.

The fighting continued as Mikey sat there watching.

"Why do I feel like I'm the oldest" Mikey said to himself while Dean continued to sing.

"Sing with me Sam" Dean said.

Sam hit Dean and the slapping continued.

"Children" Mikey said hitting his head against the window once more.


	8. Kyle

New York, Utica

Utica Psychiatric Center Grounds

"Hello can I help you" a woman asked from the center desk.

"Yes you can" Dean said flirting a little. "Where here to see Kyle Charles".

"Ok. Any relation" she asked.

"He's my cousin" Mikey answered.

"Ok if you would walk down the hall to the children's center someone will help you out from there".

"Thank you" Dean said with a smile.

"No problem" she smiled back.

They started walking down the hall to the children's center.

"Really Dean. Hitting on the receptionist" Sam said.

"What she was hot. Right Mikey?"

Mikey didn't answer; he was looking from room to room. Something just didn't seem right to him. Everything was normal on the outside, but a strange presence roamed throughout the building.

About ten minutes passed before the doctor arrived to greet them. Sam and Dean stood in the corner while Mikey stood in the center of the room. He closed his eyes and turned in a circle very slowly. It looked like he was trying to sense something. Though he tried and tried again he couldn't shake this feeling like something wasn't right. The doctor came and explained Kyle's condition to them. Though Kyle only just arrived a couple of days ago he seemed to have a lot of hidden angrier and lashed out on the patients and himself. Within the first few hours he went on a rampage. The staff had no choice but to restrain him. The doctor told them the day after Kyle arrived a man came to visit him. It seemed he didn't stay long and only looked at Kyle from a distance. The boys thought that was strange and asked the doctor did the man leave a name. The doctor said his name was Bartamis. Mikey had no knowledge of anyone in his family that knew a man named Bartamis. As he walked Mikey thought who was this man and what did he want with Kyle? The doctor led them to a room that was separated by a glass wall and told them that Kyle would arrive shortly.

They waited for about twenty minutes before Kyle entered the glass room. Sam and Dean stood in the back as Mikey approached the glass, sat in the chair, and picked up the phone to talk to his cousin. The eight year old looked horrible. He had cuts and burses on his hands, arms, and face. His eyes were blood red. His hair was mostly torn out and his clothes were ripped to pieces. His body looked very thin. It looked like he only weighed 65 pounds. Kyle walked to his chair, picked up the phone and talked to his cousin.

"Mick" Kyle said in a horse voice.

"Kyle today is not one of your good days" Mikey said.

"I know if it was they would let me use a knife to cut my food" he laughed.

"How are you holding up here?"

"It's a small price to pay for what I did. There is no forgiveness for what I've done".

"Do you have any memory of what happened that night?" Mikey asked.

"I was there. I knew what I was doing, but still I couldn't stop. I felt nothing. No pain, no saddest, no remorse. Mom and dad died by my hands and I felt nothing. I only stopped myself when I saw Taylor. The second my eyes laid on her I was in control again".

"Afterwards you called the police" Mikey asked.

"Yeah. They brought me here after everything. They also took Taylor. Do you know what happened to her?"

"My mom came back, so she decided to take care of her. I didn't want her to go back into the system.

"I'm glad she's safe".

"Was there anything out of the ordinary that night?"

"No mom and dad were fighting like always".

"Do you know a man named Bartamis?"

Kyle held his head like he was in pain.

"I think a man came to see dad a week before with a weird name like that. That was the first night—".

He rubbed his head even harder.

"That's the night my friend first came to me. He didn't like mom and dad. He said terrible things about them".

"Like what?"

Kyle's body started to jerk. Seconds later he threw his chair to the glass and started pounding away at it. He had gone insane. Two guards came bursting through the door and restrained Kyle so he wouldn't hurt himself. Mikey could only watch as his cousin disappeared. To his eyes that wasn't Kyle, but a monster inside, but still there was one more question Mikey had to ask.

"Your friend what was his name?"

Kyle broke free throwing one man to the door and the other to the wall. He ran towards the glass and pressed his hand against it. His face was completely blank as he looked into Mikey's eyes. Mikey stared back and walked closer to the glass so he could hear Kyle without the phone.

"Axel" Kyle said just before another group of men appeared dragging him out of the room.

There were no tears in Mikey's eyes, only saddest from seeing what his cousin had become. As they left the center Mikey thought he knew what he sensed when he first arrived. He thought it was what ever took control of Kyle that night and before his very eyes, but he was wrong. As they made their exit, they walked passed a short man with a black cane. The man had pale white skin dressed in a very expensive black suit. The moment Mikey crossed his path he felt the feeling extend to great length going down into his soul. Mikey stopped from the feeling. Dean turned and saw Mikey's face and knew something was wrong. He extended his hand and held Mikey tightly thinking that this reaction had something to do with Kyle's state of mind, but he was wrong. The man stopped as Dean and Mikey went through the doors. The man slowly turned around, seeing only Dean's and Mikey's backs as they left. The man watched them and smiled.


	9. The Figure

New York, Rochester

5:00 p.m.

Sam, Dean, and Mikey made it back to Rochester with time to spare. Sam thought that it would be best to ask a family member from the first victim family about that child's behavior. He found the aunt of the kid not to far from the motel. Mikey decided not to go. He wanted to go home to check up on his mother and Taylor. Dean respected his decision and told him to meet them back at the motel afterwards. They parted ways and waited until the aunt was ready to talk.

Mikey entered his house to find it empty. His mom and little cousin Taylor were nowhere to be found. He walked through the darkness to the kitchen. He turned on the light and found a note on the marble countertop. It seemed that his mother had to go away on business once again. That she would be gone through February and that she took Taylor along. Mikey threw the note in the trash and raided the frig and went up stairs. He entered his room and went straight to his laptop. He stared at the screen when it required a password. He took a breath and entered the four digit numbers that was his favorites with an exclamation point at the end and his Uncle's name that died recently alternating capital letters in his name. The computer came on and there he was on the screen saver along with his Uncle.

8:00

Sam and Dean arrived at the aunt's apartment wearing their FBI suits. The woman lived on the 13th floor and the elevator was broken so they had to take the stairs. Dean complained most of the way up saying that walking up all these stairs was like running in high heels. Sam laughed at his brother's complainants, but he was also worried about Mikey. Sam thought that it was strange how Mikey left after the center. He thought that Mikey would've wanted to speak to the aunt to find any connections between the other kid and Kyle. Dean reassured Sam that Mikey would be back within time.

They knocked on the door of the aunt's apartment and waited. Dean then knocked again after there was no answer. "FBI". There was no answer again, but a noise that sounded liked a huge stomp from within. Sam kicked the door down and walked in swiftly gun in hand. They found the woman, most likely the aunt dead on the floor. There was glass everywhere, a bookshelf and lamps on the floor. The woman's head was detached from her body. Her lifeless eyes were wide open as she laid there. Dean searched the apartment while Sam stayed with the body. He entered the kitchen and turned on the light. He circled the countertop finding no one, but noticed that the balcony door was open. He went to the balcony gun in hand and saw a small black figure. It jumped from balcony to balcony as Dean fired. The figure climbed up the twenty floor apartment with amazing speed. It made it to the roof only to jump to the next building over. It landed and turned to mock Dean as Sam ran to his brother seeing the figure for himself. The figure smiled to them and ran away leaving Sam and Dean speechless.


	10. 5:00 am

5:00 a.m.

Mikey woke up to the sound of the phone ringing. He ran downstairs to the living room just missing the phone. It went to voicemail and on the other end was the doctor from the center Kyle was staying. He was calling to speak to Mikey's mom, but couldn't reach her and had no choice but to do this over voicemail. Mikey stood there and listened to the medical talk he knew all too well. There was only one reason a doctor would call someone at 5:00 a.m. in the morning. Kyle was dead. He killed himself, but what made it worst was the fact that Mikey was the first one to know.


	11. A Twist Part 1

Monday

February 20, 2012

8:00 a.m.

Its bee two full ds since the last time Sam d Dean heard anything from Mikey. San Dean have done some investigating of their own, but with Wednesday quickly approaching they wanted to pull ever resource they had. Dean was especially worried. He had never seen Mikey run from anything. He has seen Mikey face the supernatural world with nothing but a smile on his face. He knew that Mikey seeing Kyle like that may have shock him up, but he didn't think it would stop his pursuit from finding the truth. Since Mikey never made it back to the motel the boys decided to go by his house. Sam and Dean pulled up and made their way to the house.

"Something must be wrong" Dean said closing the door to the Impala.

"Maybe he didn't want to continue and wanted us to finish the rest for him" Sam said.

"Not this kid. He would want to see everything through".

"Well maybe he realized this isn't the kind of life he wanted. Maybe he wants to get out of this town and settle down with any girl…or guy he wants. Maybe all that he's been through changed his mind of becoming a hunter".

Dean didn't say anything as he rang the doorbell. Seconds passed and no answer. Dean knocked on the door like he was the cops calling Mikey's name again and again. He looked at Sam and went to check the windows. Everything looked in its place. There were no signs of force entry or a struggle, but why wasn't Mikey answering.

"Maybe he's not home" said Sam.

"No he's home" Dean replied.

Dean gestured to Sam to back away from the door and tried to kick it down. The door still stood so Dean tried again. After the second attempt had no affect an alarm with a digital voice responded to the intrusion. They looked to each other as the voice told them if they didn't step away from the door they would suffer the consequences. They paid the voice no mind and were electrocuted, enchained and dropped from the welcome mat in front of the door falling into the unknown.

Sam and Dean awoke in a dark cavern underneath the house. The chains still held them in place unable to move.

"Sammy. Sammy, you ok?" Dean asked.

"Yeah I think so…were are we?"

"Underneath the house I think".

Dean looked around the cavern. The already known pools of water and stalagmites above were all there, but the cave had something else. It was surrounded by jars of blood, organs, and weird symbols. He also saw a small metal floating object above. From the darkness a figure clapped a slow motion clap for dramatic effect. The figure stepped out of the darkness revealing himself.

"Winchesters" Mikey said with an evil smile on his face. "So nice for you to join me".


	12. A Twist Part 2

"Mikey…It was you" Sam said.

"Yes Sam…It's me were you surprised?" Mikey said walking towards them.

"I had a feeling it was you" Dean said trying to break free from the chains. "The evil ones are always gay".

"Cute" Mikey said holding Dean's chin like a child.

"What's your plan?" Sam asked. "Are you just killing random people? Your own family?"

"You were my plan. It was always about you. Dean was just the hot piece of meat on the side".

"O God. I feel used" Dean said.

"I wouldn't say that Dean. We had some fun times" Mikey said getting close to Dean's face as Dean tried to break free of the chains. "You know what I just can't believe. All our time together and we never tried chains" Mikey said touching Dean's body. "Well can't worry about the past with the future Sam and I have".

"Wait. What?" Dean questioned.

Mikey walked over to Sam and with amazing force broke his chains and threw him across the cavern. Sam hit the ground hard and rose to his feet and faced Mikey. When he saw Dean he was shocked to find him incased in a giant water bubble.

"You have two options Sammy. Kill me if you want to save your brother or come with me and become my new boy toy. You have until he dies depending how long he can hold his breath".

Sam looked in horror as Dean swam like a child inside the bubble.

"Any questions" Mikey said as pure evil went across his face.


	13. A Twist Part 3

"Let him go" Sam demanded.

"Bite me" Mikey responded.

Sam became enraged. He charged Mikey only to be thrown again.

"You're not thinking Sam. You're become desperate".

Mikey appeared in front of Sam and head-butted him. Sam struck back with punches to Mikey's stomach. Mikey flipped kicked Sam in his chin landed flipped again and twisted in midair kicking Sam in his chest. Mikey walked to Sam and kicked him again in his stomach. "No really don't get up" Mikey said to Sam. Sam rolled on the ground in pain and looked to the corner. Mikey then bent over to speak to Sam in his ear.

"I see him" he said.

Sam didn't know what Mikey meant; he used that time to trip Mikey making him land on his back on the ground. Sam got on top of Mikey and started punching him multiple times. Mikey laughed the entire time. Without him knowing a knife appeared in Sam's hand right before his last punch. Mikey looked at the knife, but continued to laugh.

"I should have known you'd like it on top" Mikey said.

"You want to die" Sam yelled.

"As long as your there I mostly want you to wiggle".

"Fine". Sam began to bring the knife down when a voice caught his attention.

"Boys. Boys" Dean yelled. "Play nice".


	14. Lab Rats

"Dean what? How?" Sam said confused.

Sam looked to the ground where Mikey laid only to see that he wasn't there. He appeared standing next to Dean towering over him with his arms crossed. Dean hit him over the head.

"A water bubble? Really?"

"Hey I didn't do that. I think you should yell at someone else" Mikey said rubbing his head.

"Just let us out".

"Ruin my fun".

A bright white light went throughout the cavern. Sam and Dean awoke in a lab like command center. Test tubes, chemicals, inventions, and books surrounded them. A super computer stood in the center just below the giant wide screen bigger than any T.V. to date or in a hundred years from now.

"What was that?" Sam asked rising off a metal table.

"You were dreaming Sam. We all were even Mikey" Dean answered.

"Yeah me too" Mikey confirmed.

"I see you perfected your dream simulator" Dean said to Mikey.

"Almost I think I can control up to 500 dreams at one time. We were just lab rats in the testing process".

"Everything was a dream and we were all having the same one?" Sam asked.

"Since we were testing it one dream was enough, but someone could control 500 individuals separate at a time" Mikey responded.

"So if you were in the dream with us, who was controlling it?" Dean asked.

"The guy that put you in the water bubble".

Right then the giant screen came on. On the screen was a teenaged boy sitting in his room looking at Dean, Sam, and Mikey. Dean's eyes widen as he looked at the boy. Only one word came from his mouth next. The boy's name.

"Ben".


	15. Speechless

"Dean" Ben said with no feelings.

"Wait, you remember who I am?"

"No. I remember that you were the guy that hit us and you stayed at the hospital to make sure we were ok. Other than that I have no memory of you. Mike said you lived with us for a year. Is that true?"

"It is" Dean replied.

"Why don't any of us remember? No one does not mom or neighbors nobody. Only Mike does".

Dean was speechless. He didn't know how to answer Ben's question. How do you tell someone you had their memory erased to protect them? Dean couldn't answer Ben without telling him the truth about his life.

"Ben it's time to leave for school" Lisa said.

Dean became motionless at the sound of Lisa's voice. Luckily she did not come in Ben's room. Ben looked at Dean and then to Mikey and closed his computer.

"You OK Dean?" Sam asked.

No words came out of Dena's mouth.

"I have to leave too" Mikey said. "I need to go to school if we want this plan to work".

"What plan?" Sam asked.

"Everything I could find is on the table. Take a look at it. My mom won't be back any time soon so make yourselves at home. Your cleared for every room nothing will surprise you now".

Mikey started walking out of the lab, but stopped and turned before he left.

"Dean" Mikey said.

Dean turned to him.

"Kyle's dead. He killed himself. Just thought you should know" Mikey said leaving the room.


	16. Brighton High

Brighton High School

Rochester, New York

Mikey entered Brighton High and went straight to his locker passing students welcoming him back. He made it to his locker and collected his Calculus, English, and Spanish books and stuffed them in his book bag. He stooped down gripping his bag when two hands covered his eyes.

"Guess who?" the voice said.

"Megan Fox" Mikey laughed.

"Not quiet" the voice said kissing Mikey.

"Sarah I thought you had French at this time?" Mikey asked.

"I ducked out when James saw you were back. I wanted to know how you were doing after what happened to your cousin".

"I'm OK" Mikey said kissing Sarah. "I'm just going to back through the trip".

"So you're coming tomorrow?" Sarah asked.

"Wouldn't miss it. So I have to go talk to principal Hackett so I'll see you later" Mikey said before his quick make out session with Sarah leaving her in an empty hallway.

Mikey walked the halls of Brighton High finally arriving at Principal Nancy Hackett's door. Her assistant told him to wait until she was finished with the student in her office, so Mikey sat in one of the wooden chairs and waited.

Twenty minutes passed while Mikey waited before he was told to enter Principal Hackett's office. He then explained to her that he would like to come back to school just for these two days to enjoy the trip planned for tomorrow. He explained that it would be a great opportunity for his future and that interrupting his time off is acceptable. She approved his request since Mikey was a straight A student and wished him and his family the best. So it was now settled tomorrow Mikey would go to the Hyperion Hotel.


	17. Trust

While Mikey went to school he left Sam and Dean alone in his house. The house was theirs for the moment giving them everything that they wanted that they couldn't get at the motel. Sam mostly stayed in the lab going over every part of information he had to understand for Mikey's plan to work. He finally put the pieces together and called Dean.

"Dean. Dean" Sam called.

There was no answer. Sam looked around the lab, but Dean wasn't anywhere to be found. Sam pressed the red speaker button to his left and called Dean again. Dean pressed the closest red button to him and answered Sam.

"Dean where are you?"

"Upstairs trashing the place" Dean answered.

"OK look I think I know what Mikey….Did you say your trashing the place….Dean….Dean".

Sam left the lab and raced upstairs only to find most of the upstairs rooms destroyed. The only room that was left untouched was Mikey's.

"Dean what are you doing?" Sam yelled.

"Looking for something. Looking for anything" Dean said kind of mantic.

"Why?"

"Sam look around. What do you see?"

"You're going insane cause all I see is destroyed rooms.

"No. No Sammy I think I'm completely sane, saner than I've been. Look closely at every room".

Sam looked to the rooms and stared. At first all he could see was an ordinary destroyed room, but then the room's slowly started changed. The once destroyed rooms became dark and abandoned. Wall paper ripped off the walls. No beds, desk and chairs vanished from the place were it belong. It looked like no one lived in this house for years then it changed again. It flashed back and forth before Sam's eyes as each room returned to normal now untouched by Dean's hands. Everything was perfect again. Everything was in its place like nothing happened.

"The rooms there not real" Sam said.

"I noticed when I started looking. What ever I do corrects itself within time. Everything goes back to its place and for a spilt second you see a completely different room. A room that looks like no ones been in there for years, but that's not all. Mikey's room doesn't change. It looks the same and I can't get in there".

"What do you mean you can't get in there?" Sam asked. The door is wide open".

"Try" Dean said gesturing Sam to the door.

Sam walked to the room, but was stopped before he could cross through the room. He then placed his hand on the invisible barrier.

"It's like a force field preventing entry".

"Yeah I felt like a freakin T.V. vampire waiting to be invited in" Dean said.

"It's weird".

"This whole place is freakin weird" Dean yelled. I knew that Mikey was smart and he did have a lab back at old place, but the kid has a X-Men Danger room below the lab".

"He does" Sam asked.

"Lasers almost shaved my eyebrow off" said Dean.

Sam laughed. "What made you go exploring the house trying to find every secret it held" Sam asked.

"It's something Ben said. Ben and Lisa don't remember me. Cas made sure of that. Afterwards he did his mojo on everyone that I ever met while I was there. Cas made sure that every human forgot me, but Mikey still remembers".

"So are you saying that Mikey isn't human?"

"You got a better theory?" Dean asked.

"No, but you didn't find any proof. I mean the only thing we know is that this house besides Mikey's room isn't real".

"That and when the rooms are perfect they share a theme" Dean said.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Every room has a wing design on the walls".

"That could just be the paint job".

"Maybe" Dean said.

Dean looked towards the now perfect room and dropped to the bed.

"So do you trust Mikey?" Sam asked.

"It's funny even if he lied to me or he's hiding something from me I still trust him".

"You sure what he said in the dream wasn't true. That he's here for me. I mean he was a convincing evil to the point that I was about to kill him" Sam said.

"No he was just messing with you and for the evilness he's always had that I think its just part of his half gayness".

"You know him well that's why you trust him" Sam said.

"I thought I knew him, but the trust is still there".

"So what are you going to do?"

"Don't know, but I will find out the truth before this is all over".


	18. Information Comes Togther

"So what did you find out looking through Mikey's papers? Dean asked.

"His plan is well organized. It's like Batman based" Sam said.

"Do tell Boy Wonder" Dean said.

"Ok so we know that Mikey thinks its some kind of curse that has something to do with slavery right?"

"Well it is Black History Month".

"Kids and teenagers are killing their families then themselves and their all white. Whatever took control of Kyle was broken because he had a black sister that's why he lived long enough to give us his friend's name".

"Axel I know this Sam".

"Ok the guy that Kyle mentioned Bartamius, well every 4 years in February his family gave free tours to schools in Rochester of the hotel HQ that they owned. They stopped it 34 years ago until he renewed the tour this year. Now Kyle's dad was part of HQ so that maybe why Bartamius stopped by, but guess where Kyle was a week before?"

"On the tour" Dean answered.

"Mikey did some research that connected every victim to the tour years ago. Every kid took that tour and killed their families on the day the 29th landed on. So why did Mikey go to school today because someone has a trip to the Hyperion Hotel HQ tomorrow. So iron my tights Dean because tomorrow we strike".


	19. Think Dean Think

The day passed slowly. Mikey returned from school and went through his plan with Sam and Dean. They trained using Mikey's Danger room for hours preparing for the fight ahead. They jumped over spikey balls of doom, dodge lasers, and fought three against a hundred. Mikey even cooked them a home cooked meal instead of going to a dinner. It was a day of action before the tour on Tuesday. Dean didn't question Mikey about any of his theories at the time. He only asked one question on the wings in every room. Mikey said it was to remind him of his uncle. Dean had heard Mikey talk about his uncle many times in the past, but he never got his name. Mikey told Sam and Dean that his uncle died recently and that the wings were a way to stay close to him. Mikey said nothing else through the diner. He ate in silence the whole time.

February 21, 2012

Tuesday

Mikey and Dean prepared for Mikey's trip to the Hyperion Hotel as Sam stayed upstairs. Only an hour remained before Mikey whole school took the trip. Mikey gathered his things before he started to walk out the door, but Dean stopped him before he could leave.

"Mikey" Dean said. "You're not hiding anything from me are you?"

"No".

"There's nothing you want to tell me that I should know? Anything that you want to come out and say".

"You can't really come out when you're half straight and gay. It kind of defeats the purpose".

Dean laughed. "OK. OK one more thing. Do you think I could talk to Ben again?"

"Yeah just log on to my computer".

"I don't know your password".

"Yeah you do. You know my favorite four number and put an exclamation point at the end of it and type in my uncle's name with alternating capital letters and your logged in" Mikey told Dean.

"I don't know your uncle's name" Dean yelled as Mikey walked to the door.

"Think Dean. Think" Mikey said leaving Dean in the lab.


	20. Fun On The Job Part 1

Hyperion Hotel HQ

Tuesday 10:00 a.m.

Mikey stood outside as the teachers gathered everyone from the buses into the hotel. The moment he stepped foot into the Hyperion he could feel a dark presence within the halls. The students were separated into groups. No more than fifthy students to a group. Mikey stayed with his girlfriend Sarah and best friend James as the tour guide Katy walked and talked. Katy was a vibrate colorful kind of woman. She has long brown hair with orange and pink bows. She went on and on about the history of the hotel and even talked about the many ghost that walk the halls. Mikey wasn't interested in her speech he was too busy planting the smallest cameras known to man on the walls of the hotel. He also noted where the hotel cameras were and where the guards stood. The Hyperion had many guards and they all carried guns. Mikey took that into account for the plan later on tonight.

As the tour group turned a corner Mikey grabbed Sarah's hand and darted down the hallway. Her brown hair swung as her body moved. Her white face turned red as she laughed with Mikey. She then stood on her toes and kissed Mikey. Mikey returned the kiss and left her going back to the group this time to collect James. He flipped his jet black hair out of his pale white face. He stood just a little bit taller than Mikey as they checked to see if they were followed.

"What are we doing" Sarah laughed. "We have to get back to the tour".

"We'll just miss the last part before everyone goes to the grand hall" Mikey said.

"So what are we going to do "James asked.

Mikey pulled out a key card. "I was thinking a little trip to the 8th floor room 34".

"You stole a key card" James said softly.

"What do you say James. You me Sarah have a threesome in the room" Mikey said lifting James shirt up.

"You're not my type. How about a foursome with another girl" James laughed.

"You two are freaks, so are we going or not" Sarah said.

"Let's go".

They ran down the halls like any teenager would when exploring a new area. Dodging cameras and guards trying not to trip and laugh at one another. It's the kind of fun you have with your best friends.

They made it to room 34 on the 8th floor. Mikey inserted the key card and the door opened. Room 34 was a huge suite, a large living room, two queen beds, a balcony and more. Mikey immediately planted the cameras on the walls inside the room and brought out his laptop revealing every camera he planted inside the Hyperion Hotel.

"What's that?" James asked.

"I put cameras in every main hallway in the hotel. See there's a group right there and there and that's our group". He focused the camera on Katy. "Hot isn't she" he said to James.

"You know I'm right here" Sarah said.

"And so are we" Mikey said showing off the cameras in the room.

"You're watching us too?" James asked.

"For now, these cameras are for someone else later".

"Why wait" Sarah said grabbing Mikey and throwing him on the bed.

She crawled on top of him and started unbuckling his pants. Mikey kissed her with passion and rolled her over putting him on top.

"Guys quit playing before we get caught." James said.

"That's what the cameras are for" Mikey said.

"Well one of your cameras went out".

"What" Mikey said getting off of Sarah.

James was right one camera went black and then another. Both cameras were on the 6th floor where all the students would soon go for part 2 of the tour. Sarah got off the bed and went to the bathroom as the boys checked out the cameras.

"So where is our group?" James asked.

"Umm…on the 9th or 10th floor, those were the only floors I didn't put cameras on. Besides I have to go to the 6th floor and check on those cameras".

"Fine let's go now. We have about ten minutes before everyone goes to the grand hall" James said.

"Ok". Mikey packed up his laptop and fixed his pants. "Sarah let's go".

"Give me a couple of minutes" she yelled.

"Hurry up" Mikey yelled right before he noticed the door to the room 34 slowly starting to open.


	21. Fun On The Job Part 2

Time moved in slow motion. Mikey and James looked at the door and then to each other fearing that they would be caught. Mikey acted with great speed throwing James to the bed. Mikey jumped on top of him and created the hottest make out session he could at the moment. James was caught off guard, but soon realized what Mikey was doing. The door opened and a small woman walked in. She jumped when she saw two guys kissing on the bed. Sarah opened her door slightly laughing at the woman's expression. "Room service" she said. "But I'll come back later". She walked out of the room and closed the door. Sarah came out of the bathroom and they all stared at each other busting out laughing at the end.

"So are you leaving me for James" Sarah said laughing.

"I don't know. He is pretty hot".

"Mike" James said.

"Yeah".

"Get off of me".

"Fine" Mikey said before kissing James again.

Sarah only smiled at Mikey.

"What it wasn't cheating. It was coming up with a plan on why we were here and making the person uncomfortable enough just to leave".

"Really" Sarah said picking up the laptop and replaying the kiss. "Looks like you like it and James do I see a little tongue?"

"There were no tongues" James yelled.

"There were tongues lots and lots of tongues" Mikey played with them.

"Can we go" James yelled.

"Yeah to the 6th floor we go".

They peeked their heads out of the doorway checking for guards or anyone near. The area was clear so they started to walk to the stairs.

"Fag" James laughed punching Mikey in his arm.

Mikey smiled and didn't react for a few seconds. "Half fag" he said punching James in his stomach and running down the stairs as James chased him.

"Boys" Sarah said as she watched.


	22. Racist

Mikey checked the cameras on the 6th floor to see if someone found and destroyed them. Luckily they were fine. Someone just hung pictures on the walls covering the cameras. Mikey switched the cameras places and headed for the grand hall.

Inside the hall more than 200 students waited for the assembly to begin. The whole room was filled with chatter from people talking all at once creating nothing but noise. The stage stood in the center with a black flag hanging on the left and a white flag to the right. They each had a symbol that Mikey never heard or seen before now. He questioned it. What were they planning to do? He then found a seat next to Sarah and James and waited for everything to begin.

Everyone who walked across that stage bored the students with their speeches. Everyone talked about the history of the hotel. How great it is to stay here and so forth. Really part 2 of the tour was designed to put the students to sleep Mikey thought. Even he was bored and though he finished part 1 of his plan he didn't want to be asleep for part 2 and 3 later on. It seemed like the speeches lasted for hours and the final guest speaker that surprised everyone especially Mikey was the head boy himself Bartamis.

Bartamis took the stage welcoming every student for coming. He went on and on about how he was so happy to renew the tour his family started so many years ago and how he plans to continue it in the future. He briefly talked about how some wanted to stop the tour and his plans stop anyone who interfered and as he talked about it his eye's never left Mikey's. Mikey saw that as a threat and was ready for whatever Bartamis was planning.

After Bartamis speech was over he asked the crowd to do the strangest thing. He requested that all white students should stand near the white flag and the black students to the black flag. Everyone felt like it was odd and a little racist segregating everyone, but they respected his wishes and stood where they belong. About 40 students stayed in their seats, Mikey was one of them. These were the students who races weren't defined as black or white. Some tour guides gather all the Asian students to the back of the room while the rest of the tour guides questioned the students remaining. These were the mixed races mostly black and white. The tour guides asked them questions like their living arrangements, and which parent did they live with if not both. Once the questions were answered the tour guides would tell them which group they would go to. Mikey being in the mixed group explained his adoption to a white family and his real biological parents were black and white. He was directed to the white flag and once everyone was sorted the groups left, but Mikey noticed that the Asian and black students were going with the teachers continuing the tour while the white students with some mixed student were going to a room in the back. Mikey knew that whatever they plan to do to us is the cause of the kids killing their families. So Mikey prepared for the worst.


	23. The Legend Of Ax

9:00 p.m.

"So what happened?" Dean asked Mikey as Sam pulled up a chair to listen to Mikey's story.

"They only brought the white students in the back along with some mixed races that had white parents. They talked down to us about black history like we were uneducated on the subject. They showed us lots of documentaries on slavery. How bad the blacks were treated and how the whites controlled them. It made everyone uncomfortable. They said that things need to change like it hasn't already changed in the 21st century. After that they brought us to a room with only a medium size golden cup inside the room. The cup had symbols on it that I didn't understand. It was like an old language that no human have ever seen. They asked us one by one to touch the cup and ask forgiveness for our ancestor's actions to the God Ax. They said a young black boy was chosen to bring together the races after his friend died for him. The boy was the master's son who befriended one of the slaves. The master killed his son and Ax ran and the Gods soon took his sprit and infused it within the cup. So whatever race touches the cup Ax would break down their racial barriers so the world can forever be one race. Not color just people. After that we went back to school".

"So the Gods make the kid a God himself and who ever touch his cup issues with race is destroyed?" Dean asked.

"That's how they explained the legend",

"But now he's coming to the kids and pretending to be their imaginary friend no matter how old the kids are and controlling them to do the killings".

"So why is Ax who goes by Axel now killing white families?" Sam asked.

"Someone using the cup to their own liking. Twisting the legend around for their own chaos" said Dean.

"Maybe or maybe the legend is just a legend and the cup is doing exactly what its suppose to do" Sam said.

"Whatever the case is we need to destroy that cup" Dean said. He looked to Mikey. "You didn't touch the cup did you?" he asked Mikey.

"Of course not. I mean I acted like I did, but what do I have against race. Half black and white remember".

"True that and you only date white guys and any race of girls" Dean said.

"Funny".

"So we destroy the cup right?" Sam asked.

"Yeah part 2 of the plan starts at 11" Mikey said.

"Go over it again" Dean said.

"Get a pen and paper you may need to write this down" Mikey laughed.


	24. Mission Impossible

**Faith: I'm sorry I've been away for so long, though a month off was well needed. The story continues and I'm going to try to finish it within the next two weeks. Once it's completely the second story will be posted the day after for its already in development. And just in this part the ….. are going in and out from the boys talking in the lab to them doing the plan. It was my way of attempting to show and explain at the same time like T.V. shows do. So enjoy the ending parts of Imaginary Friends and see if you can guess who Mikey is and how the story will unfold. **

"Ok it's like this. Sam and I will be on the rooftop of the building right across the street from the Hyperion. Dean you will walk through the front door of the hotel posing as a guest. Once you're in go straight the 8th floor to room 34".

….

Dean walks through the door making his way through the hotel to the 8th floor. No one even gives him a second glance as he smiles and struts through the building bag in hand.

…..

"Why do I have to go in alone?" he asked.

"Because I need Sam with me for the moment".

"Why?"

"Everyone knows he's the brains of the outfit. He has to help me with the cameras" Mikey explained to Dean.

"Why do people keep saying that? I'm smart too" Dean yelled.

"Right. There are cameras all over the halls so we will be able to keep an eye on you at all times. When you get to the 8th floor make sure no one sees you as you go inside the room.

….

Dean looks carefully out the elevator, making sure he hasn't been seen. He then makes his way to the room, but once he gets close he sees a colorful woman with orange and pink bows in her hair coming out of the room. He turns his back pretending to make his way into another room as she passes by.

…..

"Ok once you enter the room use this communicator to contact me and Sam" Mikey said giving Dean a small head set that turns invisible once applied to ones head. "Not only will we be able to contact you I can monitor your heart rate as well. You will hear a beep in your left ear telling you when we are trying to contact you. Press the button below to activate it".

…

Dean rushes to room 34 and checks the room for anyone or anything. He makes his way to one of the cameras so Sam and Mikey can get a visual on him. Across from the Hyperion Hotel Sam and Mikey watch multiple cameras providing information for Dean as he continues his mission. Dean hears a beep and presses the button on the left side of the head set.

"Talk dirty to me" he says smiling.

"Did a woman pass you on your way up?" Mikey asked.

"Yeah she cam from inside the room".

"Sam check back" Mikey said.

"Dean it looks like she went straight to the bathroom" Sam said. "So check it out because we don't have a camera back there".

"Ok….Wait someone coming" Dean says.

….

"If you get in any trouble use this" Mikey said.

"What is it?" Dean asked.

"It's a sleeping formula pouch. Throw this to the ground and the person will go into a deep sleep. It's my own personal coma maker" Mikey said.

"You scare me sometimes" Dean replied.

…..

"No I don't see any one here" a guard says on the phone. He checks the room carefully. He then makes his way to the mirror closet to the left. He opens the closet. Dean acts quickly kicking the guy into the wall, punching him in his stomach and twists his arm throwing him to the ground before using the coma formula on him. Dean then takes his gun and key card and stuffs his body in the closet. "It's clear go for phase 2" he says giving the signal to continue.

"Copy that. Sam you're up. Time to gear up".

"Right" Sam said.

"Dean hang tight for a while Sam we call you when he's landed".

Mikey then helps Sam as he prepares for his part of the mission. Mikey gives Sam inferred goggles, a laser pen, and small explosives which he carries in a bag. Mikey hands Sam a grappling hook and put on his inflammable vest. Sam is completely fine with the gear that Mikey is providing him with, and even that he is helping him put it on to waste lest time, but one move that Mikey makes jerks Sam's body. When putting on the inflammable outfit with all its zippers intact Sam felt Mikey's hands rubbing against his butt. Sam reacted quickly looking like someone just touched him in the locker room.

"Dude what's your problem" he yells.

"I'm making sure you're locked in tight, unless you want to drop 15 stories?"

"You were feeling on me, you've been hitting on me since I met you and it makes me uncomfortable".

Mikey took a step back and examined Sam. "You're almost finished so why don't we talk while you'll getting ready".

"Ok let's talk. I'm not into guys so you hitting on me is uncalled for and annoying".

"Then its working" Mikey said stepping to Sam and tighten his straps so hard it hurt him. "Sam there's a method to my maddest. For me hitting on a person without end is the opposite of what you humans feel".

"You humans?" Sam asked.

Mikey paid no attention to Sam's question. "For me hitting on a person over and over indicates how little I'm interested in them" Mikey said fining up Sam's gear. "I'm a huge flirt, but there is one thing you can tell from it. The more I hit on you the more you know that I don't want you. So you can stop thinking your perfect because Sam you are very flawed".

"What. No" Sam said surprised.

"Dude your not that cute, those sideburns don't help you at all, the only thing you got going for you is your body and maybe your hair".

"So I'm not your type and you hitting on me is just a big joke to you?"

"Pretty much, you see how I hit on Dean and he flirts back, he knows how I work and I'm surprised he didn't tell you to begin with. I guess it's his way of torturing you".

"I've noticed".

"So I'll tone it down a little, but I won't stop. Seeing you two squirm is just too fun, but know that I don't want you Ok".

"How do you act when you actually like someone?" Sam asked.

"There's no flirting. I get to know them as a person and see how I feel from there. If things go as plan I come forth with my feeling and hope they feel the same way".

"Wow you really do have a girl inside" Sam laughed. "I guess I'll just have to take what ever you throw at me".

"And you may even like it" Mikey smiled. "Now go blow things up" he said smacking Sam's ass.

Sam turned and kind of smiled back at Mikey before he zipped across to the Hyperion. The wind blew through Sam's hair as he scaled to they hotel rooftop. He landed and immediately took of his vest and collected his things. He started to run across the rooftop towards the closest air vent and used Mikey's laser pen, creating a hole big enough for him to enter the vent.

"Dean I'm in" Sam radioed Dean.

"Copy that" Dean said.

Sam made his way through the air vents and dropped down on the 10th floor store room. He put on his infrared goggles giving him the ability to see the body heat of humans. He saw no one and exited the room. He moved quickly and quietly down the hall trying to be unseen from anyone who he may have missed as he approached the men's bathroom. He checked once again using the goggles for anyone in the bathrooms. He saw no one in the men's but someone was in the woman's bathroom. Sam didn't see that as a threat as he continued into the men's bathroom.

"Three minutes until first count down".

"Great Dean, Sam take out your explosives and sent them in sync two minutes apart".

….

"Wait, wait, wait" Dean said. "Explosives?"

"Yeah you and Sam will carry them inside your bags. Once you're in a one of the three points I've planed out for you, you will both activate the bombs together making sure there all two minutes apart. Three points, three explosives each. The first blast will be a warning to the guest. The second will cause damage clearing out the innocents and the third should be perfect cover as we make our way to the 6th floor. I'll call the fire department the second Sam lands on the roof on my way to the lobby, giving them the advantage on helping the guest. In the lobby I'll wait for the first blast and direct people out until the third and final one and then were all meet together.

…

The first blast created fear and panic throughout the hotel. Worker got on phones demanding to know what caused the building to shake. Some guest complained and some just up and left, while others just shook it off. Mikey sat in the lobby as it happened and looked around shocked like most of the guest there. The second explosives hit causing the alarms in the hotel to go off. Guests ran for their lives as a voice on the speakers informed them to evacuate to building. People ran in group forming a small army rushing out of the hotel. All hell broke loose after that. Guest were punched, trampled, and pushed out of the way creating maddest.

"People, people" Mikey said actually stopping everyone in the hotel. "Statistics shows that if we don't panic at least 70% of us will make it out alive".

The guest looked at Mikey for a second and then to each other in odd, just before they all knocked Mikey down continuing their action as before screaming in terror.

Mikey got up quickly just in time for the third blast. A cloud of dust went throughout the hotel. The smoke was unbearable, still Mikey raced to the stairwell.


	25. Were You Expecting This?

Flames blocked Mikey's way as he raced to the 6th floor. The smokes from the fire were damaging his lungs, still Mikey pushed forward. Though he had a set plan to execute he couldn't stand by and let the people in need die in the fire. Multiple times he would abandon the mission to carry out a woman or child that didn't have a chance of escaping. The fire department arrived ready to take over were Mikey left off so once again he entered the burning building making his way to the 6th floor. Once he made it to the 6th floor an angry Sam and Dean waited for his arrival. Mikey was surprised to see that the blast had no effect on the 6th floor at all. The hallway looked perfected like it hasn't been touched. The floor had no guest room, only small equipment rooms and the grand hall room that was the largest room in the building.

"Where were you?" Dean yelled.

"There were some people that were not going to make it out in time so I helped get them out, just like anyone of you would do" Mikey said defending himself.

Dean said nothing. He understood the calls of the innocent too well; he only looked to the entrance of the grand hall.

"Let's go. We don't have much time before they get wind to our plan" Sam said.

` The three made their way throughout the 6th floor. They went through the grand hall and into the room were the cup of Ax was held. They entered the room and laid their eyes on the golden cup. It sparkled throughout the room, creating warmth of golden light. The cup seemed to be unguarded so Dean started to make his way to claim it until Sam grabbed his shoulder.

"This seems too easy" he said.

"Too easy indeed" a voice said from behind them.

From behind stood a short bald white man with a bright blue suit and a black cane. He smiled an all too creepy smile and made his way to the cup.

"Sam, Dean it's so nice to see you" he said.

"Bartamis" Sam said.

"Oh no I've been exposed wasn't expecting that. Tell me boys were you expecting this?" Bartamis head went back. His mouth widen showing off his huge teeth. He then returned to his human form. "Question, comment?" he said smiling.


	26. Two Men Down

"Leviation" Dean said.

"Smart boy" Bartamis said. "I'm surprised Dick's plan actually worked. Now its just up to me to deliver the goods".

"You think you can just kill us, well think again" Sam said.

"Kill you no; no I'm not here to kill you, well at least not at the moment".

"Then what do you want?" Dean asked.

"I'm here for him" Bartamis said pointing to Mikey.

Sam and Dean turned their confusion to Mikey then turned their expressions to Bartamis.

"Dick has plans for the boy" Bartamis said.

"Sorry to disappoint, but that's not the kind of Dick Mikey wants to see" Dean smiled.

"He will come with me".

"Over your dead short body".

Bartamis rushed towards Dean knocking him to the wall. Sam reacted and punched Bartamis but was also knocked around. While the fighting continued Mikey made his way to Sam's bag. Luckily he had prepared for a conflict dealing with the Levaithan. In his lab he created a rain machine and infused the liquid that could damage Levaithan's within. It only needed about a minute to charge, but the target had to stay still. The fight raged on and Sam and Dean were in bad shape. Bartamis had Dean by his throat, lifting him off the ground.

"Why does Dick want Mike?" Dean barely asked.

"I'm shocked you don't know. The boy has power, more power than you can even image. Dick wants this power. Not only that, but he has just created a weapon we will use without him even knowing it. As we speak his lab is being broken into for the device. His creation will be the cause for the many deaths yet to come and there's nothing any of you can do about it".

Dean looked to Mikey who gave him the signal.

"Well thanks for the heads up, now here's a heads up for you".

Dean head-butted Bartamis breaking free for his grip. He then reached in his pocket and retrieved one of Mikey's coma formula pouch's and threw it at Bartamis's feet. The pouch exploded causing the smoke to release into the air. The smoke went through Bartamis's nose putting him to sleep standing in seconds. He was now in a deep, deep sleep that couldn't be broken without a supernatural cause. Mikey used that time to fire up his rain machine and aimed it at Bartamis. A small dark cloud appeared over Bartamis's head. With it small red lighting bolts struck and re liquid began to rain down.

"It worked. It worked" Mikey yelled jumping up and down.

"It's not doing anything he's still alive" Dean yelled.

Bartamis's body started to expand making the short bald man blow up like a balloon.

"Take cover" Mikey yelled.

Within seconds Bartamis's body exploded knocking down the boys and destroying most of the 6th floor. The red rain drops they soaked into Bartamis's body were released. Dean and Sam rose to their feet to find that Bartamis no longer stood. All that was left of him was a small puddle of black liquid.

"It did work" Sam said.

"Did you ever doubt me?" Mikey asked getting up himself.

"Well there was some doubt" Dean said smiling looking up towards the rain drops.

"Hey next time Don't Rain On My Parade" Mikey said. "Let's see him come back from that".

"Right now all there is to get the- Where the cup?"

Dean looked towards the stand that the cup was placed only to find it was gone.

"It was there a second ago. Maybe the blast knocked it to the ground" Sam said.

As Dean and Sam looked throughout the room Mikey wanted to make sure that Bartamis was really dead. He looked towards the spot where the black liquid was and so something that caught his eye. Once he got closer he noticed that the black liquid was producing smoke into the air.

"It has to be here" Dean yelled. "Sam check in that room".

"OK" Sam answered.

Dean rubbed his head in frustration. He looked towards Mikey and saw the smoke coming from the puddle. "No don't" he yelled in slow motion.

Time slowed down as he tried to get to Mikey in time, but it was too late. Mikey had already inhaled the smoke. Within seconds his body started to jerk. Dean came at that instant holding Mikey as he shook. Mikey eyes widen and a little foam appeared around his mouth. The smoke was taking effect and Mikey slowly dug deeper into unconsciousness. The last words he heard was Dean calling his name over and over before he closed his eyes.


	27. Helpless As

Dean rushed through the Hyperion Hotel with Mikey in his arms as Sam followed. Luckily the fire department and ambulance that Mikey called for the guest were still there. Dean presented Mikey to them and they rushed into action.

"What happened?" a woman asked.

"Smoke, smoke" Dean said for they were the only words he could get out.

"Is he going to be OK?" Sam asked her.

"Let us do our job" she answered. "We have a bi racial male here between the age of 18 and 20 suffering from smoke inhalation. What's his name?" she asked Sam.

"Mike. Mike Summers and he's 14" he answered. "Will he be ok?"

"Stand back sir we will take care of the kid and why don't you take care of your friend. I would say he needs your help now" she said pointing to Dean.

Sam didn't notice but the second Mikey left Dean's arms he entered a mild catatonic state. He could only say a few words as he watched them transport Mikey away, but the second they left he was his old self again. Though inside he felt helpless, as helpless as the last time something like this happened to someone he cared about. He felt as helpless as….


	28. Determinate

Sam and Dean rushed through the hospital in a panic. The condition of Mikey to them was unknown and they feared the worst. They approached the front desk asking the nurse for Mikey's room number. The nurse gave them the room number, but had some questions of her own. IT seemed that they couldn't find a Mike Summers in any hospital data base. They couldn't identity Mikey through blood work, prints, hair, or dental records. No attempt of identifying Mikey through DNA was successful. Though they had his name they considered him a Mike Doe unable to find his true identity. The nurse informed them that he will still be treated, but any information that they could provide would help. Dean and Sam informed her that they had no information on Mikey to give. She understood and directed them once again towards the room where Mikey was being held.

Dean and Sam stood outside Mikey's room looking at him through glass as the doctor treated him. Mikey laid in the hospital bed connected to tubes. The most obvious was a mask over his face that connected to an oxygen tank treating his smoke inhalation. The machines above indicated that he was stable, but from what they heard he wasn't doing well. The doctor left Mikey's side and approached Dean and Sam.

"Are you the ones who found him?" he asked.

"Yes. How is he?" Dean said.

"We've provided oxygen to treat the smoke and he seems to be responding to it, but unfortunately he has slipped into a coma.

"A coma?" Sam asked.

"Yes there's no telling how long it will last. He could pull out or die any second now. It's really up to him. Either way there's nothing left we can do. It's his choice. Excuse me" he said leaving.

Sam and Dean stood in place as the doctor left. They knew this feeling all too well. There was nothing neither the doctors nor they could do. It was up to Mikey. Though Dean heard and understood the words that came from the doctor, he couldn't accept it.

"No ones dying again. Not on my watch" Dean says on his way out.

"Where are you going?" Sam yelled after him.

Dean turned around and upon his face was the expression of determination.

"To find out who Mikey is".


	29. The Journal Part 1

Hours have past since Dean and Sam left Mikey at the hospital. Afterwards they returned to Mikey's home to identify who and what he was. Sam told Dean about the choice of words Mikey used when they talked. He used the words you humans, but the fact was that Mikey was human at the moment. Dean thought if they could return Mikey to the way that he was in terms it could save his life.

Their search started down in Mikey's lab, where they went through hundreds of papers hoping to find something. They weren't successful. All they could find were notes, blueprints, and plans. Dean though that if they could find Mikey's laptop the information there could point them in the right direction, but sadly the laptop was not in the lab. Dean thought that even if he had the laptop in his hands he still couldn't access it because he didn't know the password and though Mikey said he did know the password in Dean's mind he didn't. The search continued throughout the house eventually ending in the one place they couldn't enter, Mikey's room. Dean and Sam stood outside of the room unable to enter. Inside the room laid the laptop on Mikey's bed. Two things now prevented them from the truth. They saw the laptop, but the password was still an issue and even if they had it their tries to enter Mikey's room had failed in the past. A barrier blocked all who dared to enter and who knows what other things could be laying in wait in there.

"Something has to be on that laptop" Dean say. "If only we could get in there".

"Maybe if we throw an object with enough force it would break the barriers hold?" Sam said moving his arm to the entrance getting ready to lean on the barrier.

Sam wasn't quick enough. The second he noticed the barrier was no more he fell to the ground inside Mikey's room. Dean watched as his brother fell and stepped over him entering Mikey's room.

"The bigger they are" Dean said smiling at Sam.

Sam got up and walked over to Mikey's desk and sat in his chair. Dean went straight to the laptop and stalled when the password screen popped up. He sat there for minutes thinking back to when Mikey said he knew the password when they where in the lab. Well he knew half of the password. Mikey's favorite numbers were 1618, but Dean never knew why. After the numbers is an exclamation point so all that was needed was Mikey's uncle name arranged in alternating capital letters.

"I don't know the name" Dean yelled racking his brain. "Mikey never said it.

"He said you knew it though right, just think back" Sam said.

"Well its nowhere on the tip of my tongue. I need some help".

Across from Dean and Sam a book fell from off of Mikey's bookshelf. They both looked at each other puzzled on how or why the book fell. Sam walked over the shelf and picked up the book and started to read it.

"Day 1. This place is different somehow. I'm different, but still me you know. This is not my home. This is not where I belong. I have so many questions that will never be answered. So I will do what I was told to do here. Day 5 I met him and just like they said the kid acts like he knew me his entire life. The memories they've implanted in everyone worked as well as it did to me in the past. I don't know him yet, but I'm looking forward to. He's my way into the family and my assignment. It seems he's completely comfortable around me as well. I guess they added that so I could have a friend and that what he is, not a pawn but a friend his name is Ben.


	30. The Journal Part 2

"I think this Mikey's journal" Sam said.

"Give me that" Dean says reaching for the book. "It said he didn't know Ben and something about memories".

Dean skipped ahead and reads from Day 20.

"Though it's a different place they are still here living an almost similar life they did with me. I can't contact them, wouldn't know how even if I wanted to. All I can do is watch them from a great distance. I miss them all. Going back to our last moments together, I what I did for everyone I have no regrets, though it hurts to a point beyond death to not be with them. Day 25. I tell Ben everything. He listens, only interrupts for simple questions other than that he just nods a lot taking it all in. It went well, though he knows his memories are fakes he still wants to make new ones. He still wants to be my friend. Day 30. Things are getting better. Though I feel like I've gone back several grades for this assignment Ben makes it better. There are still a lot of hot girls and guys to go after so I think I'll be fine. Everything is going so well I think this may be my last entry for a while. Day 63. His brother is back. My uncle will be contacting them soon I'm sure of it. My assignment is almost complete".

"His brother is back" Sam says weirdly. "Skip ahead again".

"Day 80. My assignment is done. I've looked after him while he lived with Lisa and Ben. He's been gone for a while and there hasn't been any contact from me uncle at all. Why am I still here? Day 112. Something is different I called Ben wanting to know what's been going on with him recently. He tells me Lisa was in a car crash and that she is recovering. I mention Dean and Ben has no memory of him. Though my assignment is over I'm still here and care for Dean. I need to know what happened".

Dean stopped reading becoming motionless as he pieced together the puzzle. Sam takes the journal from Dean's hands and turns to the last entry.

"Day 132. My uncle contacted me a while back. Says this is what he has to do and that he is sorry. He wishes he could set my free but he can't, says I'm needed here. What is he planning? I leave going through every connection I have through the underworld to the heavens hoping someone will know something. I've heard that my uncle has gone mad, corrupted by power, working with demons and taking to break through purgatory. I'm grateful Dean and Sam stopped him or did he end his own life after he realized what he had done. My uncle is dead. I am forever bonded to this place".

Dean lifted his head after Sam's last words hit him. He looked around Mikey's room and the outer room through the hallway. He recalled every hint Mikey could give him without revealing his secret himself. He now understood who Mikey was. His uncle brought him here to watch over him as he lived with Lisa and Ben. He became Ben's friend so he could get close. He was there to protect him if needed. Purgatory, working with demons ending in his death Dean now knew who the uncle was.

Dean then focused his attention to the laptop and started typing. 1618!. He stopped and looked at Sam as he waited and typed Mikey's uncle's name into the laptop. C-a-S-t-I-e-L. The password worked and the computer revealed the screen saver. It was a picture of a young Mikey no older than 8 standing next to a man. White pale skin. Dark eyes, about 5'10 wearing a trench coat. Dean froze when he saw the picture. Sam saw Dean's expression and turned the computer towards him.

"It can't be" he says trying to make sense of what he was seeing.

"I know" Dean says. "It's…Castiel.


	31. Ben

The shock of finding out that Castiel was Mikey's uncle weighted heavy on Sam and Dean's shoulders. They were not expecting these turn of events. Why was it such a big secret? Why couldn't Mikey just say it out loud? Dean thought long and hard knowing that Mikey wanted them to connect the dots themselves, another mystery solved. The next thing that was going through Dean's head was if Mikey was Castiel's nephew, did that mean?

"So is Mikey an angel", Sam burst out what Dean was thinking.

"If he was he wouldn't be in the state he's in now" Dean said.

"Maybe he's like Anna. No memory and without his powers".

"I'm positive his memories are intact. Though he's human so he shouldn't have any powers".

"Ok so we know who Mikey is, so what are we going to do now"? Sam asked. "Castiel's dead and the angels aren't going to help us".

"I thought of that and reading the journal told me I was on the right track to begin with" Dean said typing on the computer. "There's only one person that knows Mikey well enough, that may be able to find a way to save him".

"Who?" Sam asked as the Skype page came on.

"Ben".


	32. A Way To Save Mikey

Two days pasted since Dean contacted Ben. They didn't talk much, they only talked about Mikey's condition and if Ben knew a way to save him. There was only one way that Ben thought of that may save Mikey, but it would require him coming to Rochester. Dean confirmed that they would stay and watch over Mikey until Ben arrived. So for the last two days that is what Sam and Dean did. They spent most of their time in the hospital, that or looking into Bartamus's plan. Though he was dead Sam and Dean knew that Dick would have a backup plan just waiting, but they found nothing so all they could do was wait.

In the hospital Dean and Sam sat in opposite chairs looking over Mikey. Mikey was in terrible shape, tubes going to his head and nose unaware if he would ever wake again. Dean didn't take this lightly. He wanted to do everything he could to save Mikey, but first he needed Ben. Ben said they would be there soon, but that was two hours ago and visiting hours were about to come to an end. Sam used that time to take a nap. He got as much sleep as he could before waking up screaming. Dean on the other hand hadn't gotten any sleep since Mikey came to the hospital. In his own way he was repaying Mikey for watching over him though there was nothing he could do.

"Still nothing from Ben and Lisa?" Sam asked.

"No" Dean said with an empty expression.

"He's going to pull through. He has to".

"That's what we told ourselves about Bobby" Dean said.

"It's different. No comma can kill a former angel".

"If Ben doesn't get here it may".

Sam laughed. "You know if he was awake he would break our sadden state by hitting on one of us".

Dean smiled. "Mikey always had a way with straight guys. Said they were more fun to go after".

"So he had fun turning them?" Sam asked.

"He never turned them gay, only turned them to him. If they ever broke up the guy would always go back to girls".

"So not gay, just gay for him".

"He said Castile would always say that it was a superpower of his, but he knew he was just making it up.

"Wow. How do you think the angels reacted to a half gay angel? Did Mikey ever say how he found out and people reactions?" Sam asked.

"Never. I don't think he talks about that much, he never brings it up".

"Maybe the angels weren't so accepting.

"Or maybe Mikey didn't accept it himself in the beginning". Dean's phone went off showing a text message. "They're here".

Visiting hours were about over. Ben and Lisa arrived about thirty minutes before they ended. Dean and Sam stood by Mikey's door awaiting Lisa and Ben. Ben was ahead of his mother making his way through the halls. He looked a bit bigger to Dean from the last time he saw him. He gained some height and muscle. Dean approved and smiled, but froze when he saw Lisa. The second Dean laid eyes on Lisa his mind went blank. Just minutes ago he knew exactly what he would say to her, but now he couldn't find the words.

Ben walked pasted Dean and Sam and went straight into Mikey's room. Dean watched as Sam entered the room as well. The moment Dean turned around he received a smack across his face. Dean's jaw locked as he placed his hand to his mouth to correct it.

"Mikey said if I ever saw you again I had the right to do that" Lisa said with an angry expression across her face.

"I guess I deserved that" Dean said holding his jaw.

"You deserve much more than that. How could you Dean after everything we've been through".

"You remember?" Dean asked.

"It's slowly coming back, bits and pieces at a time in the last three days".

"Do you remember being possessed? My life put you and Ben in danger. I couldn't afford to lose you so I did what I had to".

Lisa smacked him again.

"No you did what you thought was right, I never got a choice. I know I said we needed time apart, but erasing our memories was uncalled for".

Silence consumed them both. No one knew what to say next in the heat of the argument. Dean knew what he did was wrong, but he saw no other option in freeing them. He never thought they would be having this conversation because he was out of Lisa's life.

"Your right" Dean said. "I acted rashly and never took your consideration into question I know that now. I'm sorry isn't good enough and I guessing nothing will, but you remember now so whatever happens next will be your choice".

"I'm here to help Mike. You're just a supporting actor in the Mikey story" Lisa said.

"That's fine with me".

The tension pasted and smiles came across both their faces. They found an understanding at the moment. Though this conversation wasn't over Mikey was their main priority.

Sam and Ben exited Mikey's room. Ben's face was distraught. Lisa immediately went over to him and hugged him fiercely.

"Mike doesn't have a lot of time left" Dean said to Ben. Do you know how we can save him?"

"I do, but it's not going to be easy" Ben said.

"Whatever it takes" Sam said.

"Then we have to find and restore Mikey's powers" Ben said with a grim face.


	33. Who Mikey Is

The four of them returned to Mikey's lab. Confusion was across Dean's, Sam's, and Lisa's faces the entire way back. How could they find and return Mikey's powers within the next four days. Whatever weapon Bartamus stole from Mikey's lab was going to be used on the 29th. It was impossible, but Ben knew it could be done, but with a cost. Dean was beginning to become impatient. He wanted Mikey alive and well and if restoring his powers was the only way to do it he was willing and able.

"So when do we start" Dean asked Ben.

"Soon, but first there some things I need to explain to you about Mikey" Ben said.

Ben took a seat followed by everyone else waiting to hear the news.

"Let's start from the beginning" Ben said taking a deep breath afterward. "You know Mikey was sent here to watch after Dean when you lived with us by Castiel."

"Yeah we know this" Dean said.

"You also know he was sent here human, but he isn't really human at all. He is actually half angel, half witch and part demon".

"Wait. What? Is that even possible?" Sam asked.

"Here maybe not, but Mike isn't from here. He's from a different dimension from this one. One that laws are misleading and different from ours. There are actually a lot of things misleading about Mike in this dimension. To begin with the reason Mike doesn't look fourteen is because he is actually eighteen. Records and memories were created when he arrived here so he could get close to us. Another thing is the Mike we all know is only a copy of the original. The real Mike is dead."

"This doesn't make any since" Lisa said.

"I know, but it will" Ben assured her.

"So the real Mikey is dead. So who have we been with this whole time?" Sam asked.

"No he's real, but complicated. See when Mike was ten a guy made copy of him. Sort of a failsafe in case something happened to the original. In his dimension a huge battle roared and he had to sacrifice himself to save the world. The second he died Castiel saved just enough of him and created him. An exact copy of the original taking his second middle name and becoming Mike. Only Castiel couldn't save his powers so that's why he's human."

"So if Mikey dies now what happens?" Sam asked. "Would he return to the original?"

"I don't know" Ben said. "He was told once Dean found you he would disappear, but he hasn't. He thinks something is keeping him here."

Silence went throughout the room. This was a lot of information to take in. Different dimensions, exact copies, and death. This was Mikey's life in another world.

"So what do we do now?" Lisa asked.

"We save him" Dean said standing up. "Ben tell us how."

"We have to go to Mike's dimension and track down his powers".

"We have to do this before the 29th. We have to stop Dick's plan to" Sam said.

"No problem were not going to Mike's earth that times runs as ours. We have to split up into groups and go to his demon and angel dimensions. Time runs differently there. A week or so there could only be a few hours on earth. Once there we have to track down a certain angel and demon. I'm pretty sure they won't give it up willing so it's best if we're prepared".

"Then let's be prepared" Dean said leaving the lab.


End file.
